


Power Couple

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Very vague violence and injury mentions, artist!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into a physical fight with his family, Kylo is dragged away by Hux, who takes care of him along with some (not so great) help from Millicent in his high rise apartment suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing while I work slowly on a gazillion other things lmao

**Power Couple**

When Kylo woke up it was to something rough periodically rubbing against his face. It happened every few seconds and in approximately the same place. When it finally ran over his eyelid he blinked and was startled as a vague orange shape in front of his cleared to be a cat. The ginger cat meowed at him, cocking its head curiously. Kylo just stared at it. It gave a soft _mrow_ and licked his forehead. Realizing that the cat was harmless and seemed to be intent on cleaning him, he found it relaxing. He was too exhausted to try and think about how he didn't own a cat and that there were no animals in his small apartment building. After a few minutes the cat moved on to licking his hair. He shut his eyes and let the cat groom him.

Once it finished licking all his hair, stepping over and on him in the process, it settled down and curled up in front of his face. He moved an aching arm around it, and the cat worked on cleaning his hand next. It was purring loudly, its whole body rumbling. He drifted back off into sleep.

The next time he woke up it was due to a sudden feeling of cold on his face, and a lifting of weight. When his eyes adjusted he could see the cat was...in the air? No, someone was holding it. The cat was moved off to the side, placed gently on the bed, revealing Hux being the one who had moved it.

"Millicent, don't try to suffocate him! Daddy told you not to bother him, you naughty girl."

That would have been really disconcerting to hear Hux say if he wasn't aware of it being to a cat. It would have been a real cause for concern if he had heard Hux say something like that during one of their Skype calls, he probably would have assumed the ginger was talking to some woman off screen. Just a cat, instead. Said feline meowed up at Hux, tilting her head again. She held up one paw and Hux scratched behind her ears.

"Ren, are you alright?"

"W-what happened...?" He had no recollection of where he was, why he felt so sore and tired, or what he was doing with Hux. He had been with his family, last, he thought. Then...he couldn't remember.

"Millicent was sleeping on top of your face. It looks like she groomed you too, your hair is a mess and your eyelids are red."

Well that explained the warmth and weight of before. "Everything hurts...what happened...?"

"You..." Hux hesitated, grasping for the right words. "Your mother came and you both began arguing. You got angry like usual but your cousin's friends started to physically fight you, and you fought back. Your cousin had a knife, but I got there because I was worried about you suddenly cutting off our call and arrived in time to drag you off."

"W-what?"

Hux sighed. "You got into a fight with your family and I came and took you to my apartment. Millicent here finally woke you up, you've been out of it for around 18 hours. I've been tending to your wounds, and helping you when you regain half-consciousness and can stand with help."

That explained why he didn't feel _as_ horrible as he usually did after a fight.

"Thanks..." Hux didn't respond, just running his hand through Kylo's hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not removing his hand.

After a few minutes, Kylo about to drift off, Hux said, "Your family is really bad for you." Before he could reply with 'no shit' Hux continued, "You should move in with me. No one can come onto this floor without my explicit permission, uninvited guests are removed by security in the lobby, and I have an extra room I could turn into an art studio for you. I'm rich, so you could do your gory art all day with all the supplies you wanted and not have to work at that garage. You'll never have to see your family again, we'll see each other every day, you'll devote yourself to your passion, and I'll have something to look forward to coming home to besides Millicent."

"You had this all planned out, huh?"

Hux flushed. "I... _may_ have spent the past month thinking about wanting to live with you. It's beneficial, and goes along with your power couple fantasy-"

"It's _not_ a fantasy! We're totally a power couple."

"Just don't destroy my house, bother me when I'm working, or upset Millicent in any way."

"Sure thing, babe."

"...no pet names either."


End file.
